


Fatherhood

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin saves you tho uu, Gen, Harassment, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Reader, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: After a shooting, Gavin slowly creeps into your life





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a day like any other. Come in early, leave late, slog through the homework that continued to pile and pile up on you. But that was before the robbery. 

You had been mopping the floors, tucked safely in the back, when the shots rang out. So you hadn’t seen much, just the flash of a face, eyes wide and almost as scared as you were in that moment, lips peeled back in a grin. And a hand flopping onto the floor, red dusting the the ground beneath it. 

Two hours passed, alone while you sat in your uniform, before the police contacted you. You had been shaken, mouth barely forming words as they hit you with question upon question upon question. Until you locked eyes with him. 

The man was only an inch or two taller than you, not like the giant of a man you had seen besides him. He had a bit of a grin on his face, despite the proceedings, and that was enough for him to sour on you immediately. 

“So, Uhh, kid.” The man gestured at you with his pen, green eyes glinting. ”See anything?” 

You wanted to yell at him. Your jaw worked as you thought of the words, spitting out hard and fast and smashing into him, making him think of the ass he’s being. Instead, as your jaw gyrated over and over, all that came out was tears. Stuttering, ugly tears that tracked your face, leaving you an utterly angry wreck in front of Detective Asshole. At the back of your mind, you thought that he’d probably laugh about it later with his friends, about the dumbass who couldn’t even hold it together during questioning. 

Instead, those green eyes softened. Unhindered by the fact that he was technically in a professional situation, strong arms reached out to massage your back, you somehow finding yourself cradled against his chest. You knew he rested his chin on you from the brush of stubble. 

“It’s alright. You’re safe now, kiddo. They can’t hurt you, ok?” The words came out of him in a rush, more like a stream of sounds than actual coherent thoughts, but it’s enough for you to calm down, to gingerly yank away from him, pointedly not looking at all the people you know must be staring. By the look on his face, you knew that he didn’t now, exactly, why he did that, but as the few questions he had for you peter out with your lack of insight, he pressed a card into your hands. “Call me if you remember anything, kid. Ok?” He patted your back twice, careful but insistent. 

————————-

You called him two days later, 1:30 am exactly. 

You couldn’t sleep. Over and over, the same scene played in your head. A voice, rough as gravel. Two gunshots. Blood. The dull thud of a body hitting the newly-cleaned floor. 

Even as your fingers numbly plugged in the number, the thoughts clawed at the edge of your vision. 

When Gavin picked up, he sounded groggy. Like he had just crawled into bed after a long shift. But that didn’t stop you. 

“Um, I can’t sleep. Because of what happened.” Your finger curled in the flimsy white sheet on your bed. Suddenly, you think Gavin really did mean for you to only use it for business. That he’d swell up with anger at your intrusion. 

Instead, you can hear his smile, sleepy as it is, from his voice. “You wanna talk tomorrow, kiddo? I can get you lunch or something. My treat.” 

You agreed, both on a place and a time, and somehow, you were able to sleep. 

————

The next morning, you put on dithered over what to wear before throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, as well as your favorite jacket. You hadn’t gotten up in time to have breakfast, and your stomach growled. 

Gavin was waiting for you at a table. It was a little cafe, with cat paw prints on the dining mats and bright awnings festooning every edifice. You would have thought it too cutesy for someone like him, but as you watched him stirring a dark glass with a cat head stirrer, you weren’t so sure. 

“Hey!” You called out, waving a little before you decided it was too awkward. You stuck your hands in the pockets of your jean jacket, instead surveying the ground as you clomped forward. 

Gavin greeted you with a smile. It was warm, with a hint of teeth. You plopped down in the chair he motioned to, wincing as your back met the hard plastic. 

“You like it here? I think it has a certain charm.”

“It has a certain something, alright.”

Gavin snorted. “Well, anything’s better than what, Univeesity Cafeteria food?”

“I’m out of school.” Only for a year. Despite your best efforts, only minimum wage jobs were hiring you. “Though I suppose I do have a bit of a baby face.” That was an understatement; with your barely dropped voice (Testosterone was expensive, and you had only been on it for two months) and lack of any facial hair, most people mistook you for a high schooler. 

That earned another snicker from Gavin. “You’ll grow out of it, trust me. And then you’ll be left wondering why no old ladies compliment you for being such a nice young man.” 

“Was that the peak of adulthood for you?” You asked idly, pouring over the menu. You barely got to eat out anymore, and the anticipation gnawed at your stomach. 

A waitress walked over, smiling down at both of you. Graying hair piled high on her head in a bun, making her appear lopsided. “What can I get you two to eat?”

Gavin ordered first (Double nacho supreme with a coke), while you waited politely, your smile feeling more and more forced as the hunger ate away at you. 

“May I have the chocolate chip pancakes, please? With a glass of chocolate milk.” 

For some reason, the waitress grinned. “How well mannered!” The words came out like a coo, and you suppressed a shudder. 

“Double chocolate, huh? That’ll do your stomach real well.”

“At least I’m not having nachos.”

Gavin nodded, drumming his fingers against the table. “So, kid. Kiddo. Squirt. Would you like to talk about last night, or… something else?”

“Something else, please.” The thought of recounting your night made your stomach turn. 

“Alright. So, how old are you?”

You stiffened. “22.”

“Ooh, a baby! I’m 36, myself.”

“Positively geriatric.”

“That’s not nice. Anyways, what do you like to do for fun?”

“I like to hang out with my friends.” You hadn’t seen any of them in forever. “And I love to go to the movies.” You hadn’t had money for that in a long long while. “And I think the fair is cool, I guess…” 

“Nice. I like to go drinking.”

As you thought of a response to that, Gavin’s eyes narrowed, squinting at the front of your jacket. “I like your pin, kid.” 

As if you could undinhim seeing it, your hand leapt to cover it on your chest. “Oh- it’s- it’s-“ The last thing you wanted was to explain what the little blue, pink, and white flag meant to this virtual stranger, even if he had put you at ease. 

“I know.” Gavin smiled, reaching over to ruffle your hair. You just stared back st him, mouth chewing on the words. 

“You know?” You spat finally. 

“Yeah. I mean, I’m trans too…” He quirked an eyebrow at you. 

“Oh.” 

When the waitress brought over your food, you wolfed it down. Question upon question brewed at the back of your mind, but you weren’t sure how to phrase any of it. 

So the meal passed in a relative silence, Gavin shooting you encouraging smiles and barraging you with small talk, mostly about his cats, in between chips. 

Just as you were about to leave, yourself rummaging around in your bag for cash before Gavin motioned got you to stop, the waitress came over to pick up the check. 

“I hope you have a nice day with your son!” She smiled at Gavin, scooping up the check and hurrying away before Gavin or you can correct her. 

——-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some unwanted flirting n stuff (not from Gavin). If you want, follow me on tumblr @lil-Detroit

It was a few days before you met up with Gavin again. You texted him at least once a day, from general questions to his well-being to pictures of the different animals you saw on your way to work (he liked the dogs, loved the cats, and was intrigued by the amount of pigeons you kept sending). 

He had invited you somewhere as a surprise. Had you wait outside a few blocks from your apartment, driving up in a beat up car. 

“Get in, squirt!” He called out, loud enough to turn heads on both sides of the street. With your face flushed, you trudged towards the car. 

“Any hint on where we’re going?”

“No. Why don’t you pick us some music?” His eyes were drawn tight, the way a cat looked when it was being patted. You fiddled with the radio, giving up when it belched out the first song you could recognize. 

It turned out the surprise was a fair. Like the ones you used to go to as a kid, back when your parents had money. 

“Jesus. You remembered?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

Before you could try and give an answer to that, he pulled you inside of the fairgrounds. The place whirled with smells and colors, your eyes darting around in a paltry attempt to take it all in. 

“Where to first?”

First was the rides. It was one of those pay for tickets for rides systems, but before you could take out your wallet, Gavin whipped out his card and bought you fifty. “Don’t worry, it’s just to start.” He assured you when your mouth flopped open as they were pressed into your palm. 

Despite the large amount, Gavin didn’t join you on any of the rides, simply electing to watch with the parents as you screamed around on the mini coasters. 

As you cake off of a particularly fast ride, mind still whirring, his hand clapped onto your back, fingers digging in to knead the shoulder muscle. “Ready for a snack, hon?”

That was new. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Fried dough alright?” 

With your nod, he scurried off, but not before plopping you down on a little stone wall. 

As you waited, your eyes scanned the crowd. Many people, mostly families with children, hurried around. It was hot, a little too hot for your liking, and you hugged your legs, drawing them closer to your body. 

Minutes passed, your body swimming in a pool of sweat. You had just decided to get up and find Gavin, when someone approached you. 

“Hey.” He was a man, probably your age, give or take a year or two. Clean cut, too; he wore khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt, the typical outfit the affluent cis white men at your school had chosen. 

Your nose curled at the intrusion, but you gave him a weak smile back. “Hey.”

The man slid in besides you. Begrudgingly, you gave him an inch of the stone top. 

“You come here alone?” 

Up close, you could smell the cologne he probably doused himself with that morning. It wasn’t cheap, but it still made your stomach roll. 

“No.”

“Oh? Your boyfriend take you here?”

Something bitter climbed in your throat. Of course. This was flirting. As the man has approached, you had hoped he had seen you as just another guy in the fair, hoped he had picked up on the signals you had sent out with your t-shirt and shorts and unshaven legs and haircut. And of course, he hadn’t. You crossed your arms over yourself, glaring at the pavement. 

“I’m here with a friend.” 

“Nice. I’m here with some friends too.” His arm, like some ugly white snake, edged closer to yours. “You having fun?”

“I guess. The rides are pretty neat.”

“Really? It’s just kid stuff here. I know a place that’s way better.” He smiled at you, the emotion enough to distract you from the fact that his hand was moving again, until his hand clamped down onto yours. 

“Yo! Kid; I got the dough!” Gavin called out. He had a smile on his face as he headed over to you. 

Before the man could react, you yanked your hand away, rubbing it briskly like you had been burned. 

“Want to find somewhere else to eat?”

“Somewhere with shade, right?”

“Yeah; I think I’m drenched in sweat.”

The closest shaded area was under a canopied table. Other people milled about, chowing down on fried dough and other fair foods, their conversations filtering into a low roar. Somewhere, a child was crying. 

“For you.” Gavin fake bowed, motioning to a plastic chair he had just pulled out. The table in question was littered with garbage on one side, but still somehow better than the rest. 

“Thank you, kind sir.” You snorted. As you picked over your dough, stuffing the bits in your mouth, Gavin commenced talking at you. 

“You look nice today. The jorts were a bold move.” 

That earned another snort. You wanted to add that him not binding was bold too, but you thought he’d take it the wrong way. You liked the statement it made whether he intended it or not, that Reed’s body was his to present and display, and if anyone had a problem with it, they could kiss his ass. You could only wish for the courage enough to present like that; it was all you could do to not get harassed some days. 

“Yeah, yeah, old man. Like what you see?” You wiggled your eyes at him, slapping the thigh of your ‘jorts’. 

“Fucking superb. Now tell me, do you want to go back on the rides after this, or play some games?”

You raised an eyebrow at the speed of his request. But of course, Gavin had already demolished his slice of fried dough, and was all ready to go. 

“Games are fine. But I don’t have much money.” 

A grin spread across Gavin’s face. “Guess I’ll just have to win you something.”

————-

Like the tent, the gaming area was crowded. Mostly with small children and families, but a few people almost certainly on dates milled about. You wondered where you and Gavin fit in. 

“Watcha want me to win, Sport?” Gavin had leaned over to address you, hands on his knees as his brows wiggled conspiratorially. 

“Hmm…” your eyes searched the alley of games, brushing over blow up swords and cheap actions figures before alighting on a giant stuffed dragon. “That one.”

Gavin sucked in a breath. “Fuck. That’s- ok. Let me get started.” 

He darted off to the booth, leaning over the wooden stand and placing a bill on the table. You tried not to look at the amount. 

The game was a shooting one, and that seemed to delight Gavin. Hit three targets, get the grand prize. Gavin looked over his shoulder to give you a “wink” before starting, and you gave him two thumbs up. 

It would have been perfect, if a little hot, if not for the man from earlier. 

He stepped into your view, the smile from before gone. Probably peeved at your quick escape. 

As he came forward, you pretended not to notice him, staring intently at Gavin. Perhaps the prick would remember him from earlier, and leave you alone. 

“Hey.” No such luck. 

Sucking in a breath, you turned around to face him. “Hi.”

“You know, it’s pretty rude to run off like that. We were both having such a good time, but you ruined it.”

“Mm.” You hummed, trying to edge away. All you wanted was to leave. 

“Don’t be so stuck up.” He looked angry now. Gavin was still wrapped up in the game. You stepped away. 

“Christ, you’re being a b-“ his hand latched onto yours, and you screamed. 

Yanking away, you shoved him as hard as you could. 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing to him?” Gavin. Gavin was here. You were going to be alright. 

Before the man could speak, Gavin was standing in front of you. “Leave now, jackass.”

Even as you breathed in relief, you felt shaky. 

“Kid? You alright?” Strong, warm hands cupped your face, making you look up. “You need me to take you back, honey?”

“S-Somewhere else. Don’t wanna be alone.” You knew that if you were with Gavin, you’d be safe.


End file.
